Kakashi's cherry blossom
by Ino'sgirl1218
Summary: the traitor Sasuke left poor Kakashi's Sakura all alone what happens when Kakashi sees Sakura crying? Read now and PLEASE REVIEW! ALSO GO TO MY PROFILE/BIO TO READ ABOUT MY CHARACTER SHE'LL BE IN ALMOST ALL MY STORIES PLEASE!THAMK YOU


**disclaimer i dont claim any of naruto characters sadly ok so this is my story please**

**review it! **

**Kakashi's cherry blossom**

kakashi walked down the long narrow path along the river. enaki nigitori walked up to him.

"Kakashi kun?"

"hai?"

Kakashi said in a calm and rather flat tone in his voice.

"Ano..You're going to be at school right?"

"Ano...I don't know"

He said with the same tone Enaki looked down and said worriedly.

"ok"

Enaki walked away as Kakashi said

"Jaa ne"

Kakashi continued to walk he wasn't sure why he was walking to get away I guess...Kakashi pulled out his perverted book and started to read just as he got to his favorite part Kakashi heard his favorite pink haired kouhai crying. Kakashi looked up from his book as he silently watched her heaving shoulders shake from her hard sobs and the cold that seemed to chill you're bones to the core. Kakashi could no longer stand his kouhai's pain as Kakashi sat next to Sakura in the cold,damp grass. It rained earlier that day. Not asking what was bothering Sakura because he knew all

to well what was bothering her. Sasuke Uchiha it sickened Kakashi to hear,think,or say Sasuke's name.

Sasuke left not even a week ago leaving the poor

12 year old broken hearted girl all alone. That made kakashi hurt to see his kouhai suffer but it also made him hate Sasuke's guts even more. Kakashi put his hand

gently on Sakura's shoulder that's all Kakashi could do but he wanted to do so much looked up at Kakashi with puffy,red under circled eyes.

Sakura sniffled as Kakashi smiled his sweet,gentle smile reasuring her almost making everything better when it was hard what the former team mate did

to Sakura that smile helped her even if the smile was through a mask. Kakashi has always been there for Sakura making it better to sleep at night. Kakashi stared

at Sakura with his gentle eyed look Sakura smiled at the grey haired 26 year old man she blushed a little her pale cheeks turning a soft pink there was stained tears

on her cheeks too. Kakashi gently brushed back Sakura's hair behind her ear. Sakura could feel his hand shake ever so softly. Sakura smiled gingerly as Kakashi spoke

softly.

"You should smile more you look even more beautiful...tenshi"

Sakura looked down as she giggled and covered her face with her hands as Kakashi rested his hand onthe side of Sakura's cheek. Sakura finally calmed down enough to look

at the caring,perverted man that was staring back at her. Sakura noticed not once seense Kakashi sat down had he pulled out his Ichi: Ichi: Paradise book. Kakashi always had

it out when he talked to people. Kakashi stroked Sakura's cheek with the side of his pointer finger. Being careful not to scratch Sakura. Sakura gently pushed the side of her

face into Kakashi's hand like a catwould do to it's owner. But we all know Kakashi doesn't own Sakura he probly wishes. Kakashi smiled at the reaction he got out of Sakura.

Sakura smiled at his warm touch as she snuggled into the man's green vest the vest scraped her skin a little. Kakashi held Sakura gently against him. Sakura shook from the cold

as Kakashi cooed.

"Sakura-chan come on let's get you cleaned up you'er going to catch cold if you sit here any longer"

Sakura nodded as Kakashi helped Sakura up. Sakura's clothes were soaked. Kakashi held out his hand as she gingerly took his offer. Kakashi lead her down the dirt path threw the leaf village

as they passed by diffrent lite up shops and resturants. they finallygot to a four story apartment building. Kakashilead Sakura up the steep,broken steps to a door Kakashi opened it as it creeked

open into a hallway lined with many doors as Kakashi and Sakura walked down the hallway the tall green carpet tickled Sakura's feet. In the middle of the hallway was a flight of stairs. Kakashi

and Sakura walked up them and with every stepthe stairs made a low creak. theywalked to the end of the halway and stoped at a door that was numbered 38. Kakashi swung open the door and steped aside

fro Sakura to enter first. When she entered Sakura looked around the livingroom infront of her in the same room was the kitchen too the left. To the right was two doors Kakashi's bedroom and bathroom

maybe? Sakura looked down at the hard wood floor it had empty ramencartons,used tissues,paperwork,and scrolls the only place that seemed clean in the livingroom was the couch.

"Have a seat"

Kakashi said going to the first door on the right wall. Kakashi opened the door and as he went to the cubirt Sakura sat down on the couch. Kakashi grabed a robe,towel,and a wash cloth. Kakashi also

grabed cold medicine and walked back to Sakura. As Kakashi handed the fluffy blue towel and matching over sized robe to Sakura. Sakura stood again and walked to the bathroom. The white marble floor was

stained with blood from wounds she guessed. It smelled like a sweet flower a cherry blossom possibly, As Sakura sliped out of her wet clothes and under gaurdments Kakashi spoke from the livingroom.

"How'd you get wet anyways?"

As Sakura took off her headband and dried her pink hair Sakura answered Kakashi.

"I was out by the river all night and when it rained in the morining I didn't move..."

Sakura's voice cracked at the last few words. Sakura wraped the big,blue,fluffy robe around her cold,damp body. Sakura picked up her clothes and walked out of the bathroom. Kakashi felt bad for bringing up

such a sensitive subject. As Sakura sat down Kakashi poured some of the cold medicine on a large spoon and grabed a can of tea from the fridge. Kakashi carefully handed the can of tea to Sakura and as Sakura

took it from Kakashi Sakura's hand shook badly as tears ran down her cheeks. Kakashi thought to himself.

"She's not going to beable to hold the spoon steady poor tenshi..."

Kakashi cuped his left hand around Sakura's chin gently holding it and he opened her mouth gently and tipped the spoon into Sakura's mouth slowly. Sakura shuttered from the bitter taste. Sakura quickly opened

the can of tea and downed it to get the taste out of her mouth. Sakura coughed Kakashi gently patted her on her back.

"Do Kashiteiru?"

"Genki Desu..."

Sakura said shyly Kakashi smiled and walked back into the bathroom and wetted the washcloth with warm water. Kakashi walked back to where Sakura sat and he gently dabed Sakura's forehead gently.

"You have a beautiful face Sakura-chan don't listen to Ino you're beautiful just the way you are Tenshi"

Sakura giggled and looked down at the floor.

"r-r-really Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura studdered out of embaressment

"Hai..."

Kakashi cooed as he gently cuped the side of Sakura's face with his right hand and stroked her jawbone with his thumb. Sakura took her right hand and placed it on top of Kakashi's hand pressing kakashi's hand into

her cheek Sakura closed her eyes. Kakashi leaned closer to Sakura inches from Sakura's soft,pink lips. Sakura opened her eyes and blushed at Kakashi. All of a sudden Kakashi's cell phone rang. Kakashi sighed and

backed off and stood his knees cracked as Kakashi stood up. Kakashi flipped opean his phone and walked into the kitchen. The conversation was easily heard because of the small area.

"Moshi Moshi?"

Sakura heard Kakashi say

"Uhuh...Ya...I'm busy...Iie...I can't Get Enaki-chan to teach them...She's already a teacher...Ya tell her Kakashi wants her too...Iie...ok...Sayonara"

Sakura heard Kakashi hang up and put his phone in his pocket. Kakashi walked back to Sakura and kneeled down infront of Sakura and Kakashi placed his hand on Sakura's knee gently. Sakura adjusted her postion on the couch

crossing her legs.

"Do Kashiteiru?"

Sakura yawned and closed her eyes gently and slowly then they popped back open.

"Ya...Just tired...That's all..."

Sakura yawned again Kakashi stood and gently picked Sakura up and layed her out acrossed the couch placing a pillow gently under her head by then Sakura was off in dreamland surrounded by her Sensei's sweet smell Sakura was in

Tenkai. Kakashi gently covered Sakura with a big,fuzzy,soft deep green blanket. Kakashi tucked it all around Sakura's body and went to the kitchen and got a chair and placed it by the couch and sat down. Kakashi gently stroked the

side of Sakura's soft,pink cheek softly. Kakashi gently slid the side of his pointer finger down Sakura's cheek over and over. Kakashi blushed as Sakura rolled on her side facing him Sakura's small,round,perfect breast exsposed a little.

Kakashi looked at Sakura's breast for a secound or two and as he looked his nose started to drip warm blood slowly sliding down his lips. Kakashi quickly licked his lips and gently covered Sakura up with the blanket again as Kakshi did this

his fingers brushed up against Sakura's breast gently. Kakashi gulped as Sakura moved on her back Kakashi stood quickly and quietly walked to the bathroom and shut the door with a small squeak. Kakashi looked at himself in the mirror as he

took down his mask and look at his soft,pink lips stained with blood. Kakashi took off his gloves exposing rough,cracked hands. Kakashi turned on the water to a warm tempture and cupped his hands under the faucet and washed off his mouth.

Kakashiturned off the water the handles made a small squeak Kakashi told them to be quiet in a whisper. Kakashi grabed a green towel and dried his face he hung it back up and walked to his bedroom that was the other door on the right.

Kakashi took off his vest and pulled off his shirt reveling smooth abs Kakashi grabed a clean black shirt and put it on he pulled up the mask that was attached to the neck of the shirt and put the green vest back on zipped it up and walked out

to Sakura. Kakashi grabed Sakura's wet clothes and went to the laundry room. Kakashi dried the clothes and folded Sakura's dress,black shorts,and Sakura's pink bra and underware. Kakashi placed Sakura's shoes and pouch on her clothes as he set

her clothes by the couch. Kakashi sat backdown on the chair and closed his eyes to rest. At three in the afternoon Kakashi woke up to knocking at his door. Kakashi stood up his back and knees cracked. Sakura moved a little in her sleep as the

knocking continued. Kakashi whispered as he walked to the door.

"Yamero I'm coming shhh"

Kakashi got to the front door and open the door so you could only see his eye.

"Hi Kakashi-kun!"

"SHHHHH be quiet"

Kakashi's voice sounded dry he cleared his throat. Enaki had a bowl of ramen in her arms.

"Can I come in?"

"Gomennasai-"

Kakashi was cut off as Enaki pushed Kakashi from the door and walked looked at the floor.

"Wow Kakashi-kun You're messy"

Enaki looked over at the couch and saw Sakura. Enaki gasped and smiled

"Oh my god Kakashi-kun that's sooo cute"

Enaki'd face turned bright red she got so excited that she almost dropped the ramen.

"Enaki-chan it's not what you think!"

Kakashi whispered loudly

"Then what is it?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head as Enaki waited for an answer.

"Well you see..."

Kakashi told her what happened his voice cracked here and there.

"And that's what happened"

Kakashi walked back and forth

"Wow ok I'll let you two be alone heheh I have to go out with my boyfriend Kankuro"

"Have fun"

Kakashi said Enaki gave him the soup and left Kakashi shut the door behind Enaki and walked back over to Sakura.

Kakashi sat down as Sakura woke up. Sakura rolled on her side and streached and yawned Sakura rubbed her

eyes and sat up.

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu Sakura-chan"

Kakashi stood up and as he sat next to Sakura Kakashi cracked his knuckels.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Sakura blushed

"Hai I'm feeling better ano..Arigato Sensei"

"Huh? For what?"

Kakashi said confused a little Sakura turned to him getting closer to him.

"For taking care of me"

Sakura said as she climbed on Kakashi's lap and faced him Kakashi became shakey Kakashi's body hovered over Sakura he gently rubbed her leg she smiled and kissed him gently.

" Itashimashite...Tenshi"

Kakashi gulped as Sakura got closer to his ear and gently licked and nibbled his soft,warm ear softly. Kakashi let out a soft moan

"S-S-Sakura-Chan...mmmmmm"

Sakura stoped and sat down next to Kakashi

"Gomennasai..."

"It's ok"

Kakashi gently grabed Sakura's chin and gently and softly kissed her pink lips. Kakashi's right hand was on Sakura's leg Sakura's arms were just hanging there at her sides.

Kakashi stoped and then pulled Sakura into his arms he kissed her gently with a little force Kakashi didn't want to push Sakura into anything she didn't want to do.

Kakashi's arms were wraped around her his fingers in Sakura's hair. Kakashi stoped kissing Sakura and took off his headband and wraped it around Sakura's head covering her eyes.

It was a bit heavier then hers. Kakashi then pulled down his mask and kissed Sakura licking the bottom of her lip. Sakura gasped with shock and Kakashi continued to move his tounge

around in Sakura's warm,moist mouth. Sakura moaned a bit and her heart started to race. Kakashi started to move his hand down to her wet pussy. Kakashi placed his hand on Sakura's

squishy breast Sakura moaned. Kakashi's hand shook as he traced her small frame. Kakashi's eyes went wide as he stoped himself and set Sakura next to him and got up go to the kitchen.

Sakura blinked confusedly threw the headband. Kakashi pulled up his mask as Sakura took off the headband.

"Ano...You should get dressed..."

Kakashi walked nervously acrossed the floor it creeked. Acrossed the room you could hear the water running in the kitchen sink. Kakashi put a kettle on the stove and turned on the heat pouring a tea packet in.

Kakashi sighed and said

"Honto ne Gomen ne...that I took advantage of you...I promise it won't happen again...Tenshi..."

Kakashi turned away from his kouhai and looked at the tea kettle. Sakura got up quietly Kakashi's back still turned to quickly sliped into her clothes and walked over to Kakashi trying to make no

noise. Sakura failed and poofed behind Kakashi Sakura wrapped her arms around Kakashi's waist and snuggled into his back.

"It's ok sensei..."

Kakashi turned around and looked at Sakura he took the headband and put it back on.

"But all I wanted was you to be happy again I hurts me to see you hurting...I love you...My Tenshi"

Sakura smiled sweetly and said

"All I want is too stay here in you're embrace..."

Sakura slowly kissed Kakashi and hugged him. Kakashi tangled his fingers in Sakura's pink locks

as he kissed her again and then her head smelling the sweet cherry blossom sent he grown to love. Kakashi

said into her hair smiling

"I Love You My beautiful,smart,Kouhai..."

_END_

**I hope you like it! please review! **

japanese mini glossary

Hai-yes

Ano-um

Jaa Ne-see you

Kouhai-junior figure

Tenshi-Angel

Do Kashiteiru-Are you ok?

Genkidesu-i'm fine

Moshi Moshi-Hello

Iie-No

Sayonara-Goodbye

Yamero-Stop it

Gomennasai-I'm sorry

Ohayoo Gozaimasu-Goodmorning

Arigato-Thanks

Doo Itashimashite-Your'e welcome

Honto ne gomen ne-I'm really sorry


End file.
